Worth It
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Come on, Blake. Aren't you curious about the princess's laugh?" [A prompt gone too far. Monochrome cuteness. Happy RWBY Tuesday!]
1. Chapter 1

**Someone put a prompt in my ask box on tumblr about if Ruby, Yang, and Blake tried to make Weiss laugh and this was born 30 minutes later. (I've already done a tickle fic, but is anyone _really_ opposed to more?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Weeeiiiisssss-"

"Ruby, I've already told you a _thousand_ times to stop-"

"Wait, wait I got another one!"

"Yang, you too! You'd best shut your mouth before I-"

"What?" The blonde smirked. "Are you gonna freeze me? Since you're so _Weiss _cold?"

"_Yang_-"

"Hey, Ruby, do your impersonation of Port."

"Ruby, don't you dare-"

"Oh! Sure!" Ruby deepened her voice. "Back when I was a lad, we had to carry around _textbooks_! You young'ins these days are so fortunate to have newer technology!"

Yang cackled. "Oh my gosh, I hate when he pulls that speech on us."

"I knooww!" Ruby groaned. She then looked back to Weiss. She still wasn't laughing. Or smiling. In fact, her face was quite red with anger.

"You two…" She growled.

"Aw, come on, Weiss!" Ruby pouted. "You've gotta laugh at _some_thing!"

"I 'have to' do _nothing_ of the sort!" She snapped.

"But we wanna know what it sounds like!" It was true; they had been telling horrible jokes all morning.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "For the last time, just drop it already!"

The heiress turned back to her books she had been studying before _those two _had suddenly come up with the _brilliant_ idea of trying to make her laugh that morning.

Weiss made sure to send an appreciative glance at Blake who was sitting on her bed, not partaking in the sisters' antics. Yang noticed the eye contact between them and turned to her partner.

"Come on, Blake. Aren't you curious about the princess's laugh?"

"We all know what curiosity did to the cat, Blake." Weiss immediately tried to dissuade the Faunus from joining in.

Blake sighed as she got to her feet, crossing the room to sit beside Weiss. She offered the heiress a supportive smile.

"I'll study with you, if you'd like."

Weiss reflected the smile gratefully. "Thank you, Blake. I can always trust that _you're_ level-headed."

The heiress turned back to her books.

Ruby and Yang pouted at Blake, thinking she had spoiled their fun. But Blake sent them a quick glance that made them perk up; that mischievous sparkle in her eyes, the way she pressed an index finger to her lips and winked…

She was definitely on their side.

Ruby and Yang took her silent advice and backed away a bit, ceasing their pun-making as they watched the master at work.

Blake was silent for the first few minutes, reading quietly to herself beside Weiss. The two girls exchanged a few mumbles as they asked one another quick questions about the material.

Before very long, Blake began to twitch her ears meaningfully; during study sessions such as these, she had quickly discovered that Weiss had a soft spot for cats, so the Faunus used this to her advantage.

She continued to flick her ears again and again until Weiss finally noticed, swallowing a little hard as she glanced sideways. As if on cue, Ruby and Yang immediately turned away, loudly talking to one another and pretending as though their attention was elsewhere. Once Weiss believed the coast was clear, she nodded to Blake, earning an encouraging smile in return.

Weiss reached her hand up to the soft ears atop Blake's head, giving a few ruffling scratches. Blake noticed her eyes would sparkle whenever she did this; she really did love cats.

Although the scratching sensation was nice for Blake, what amused her most was how Weiss would pet her like an awe-struck child, as though she had never touched a cat's ears before.

Blake caught Yang's eye, making sure she was paying attention before she scooted in closer to the heiress.

Weiss could not help but smile more when Blake moved closer, and she began to scratch her ears a little faster. Blake's hands found their way into Weiss's lap, which often happened when Weiss hit a particularly clumped patch of fur. It was not the first time Blake had unintentionally used the heiress as a scratching post, but Weiss understood that she could not help herself.

But this time, Blake sent a devilish smirk in Ruby's and Yang's direction, fully in control of her actions as she subtly ran the nails of her left hand down Weiss's side. The heiress immediately squeaked against her will, too late to stop herself from laughing out loud. She instantly slammed her lips shut and whipped around as she felt Yang's and Ruby's hungry eyes lock onto her.

"N-Now hold on a moment!" She shrieked.

"Good job, Blakey!" Yang gave her partner a thumbs-up. Weiss turned to her study partner, stricken.

"Why, you-! You set me up!" She screeched.

"Sorry." Blake shrugged, not sorry at all.

"Traitor!"

Weiss made a move to lunge at the Faunus, but it was too late. Yang had already locked her arms under the heiress's shoulders, effectively holding her defenseless.

"Now, now, princess; violence is never the answer!"

With her cue, Ruby and Blake dove in, each taking to one of Weiss's sides and running their fingers over her ribcage.

"_St-STOP!_" Weiss screamed, wriggling madly in Yang's vice-like grip as she was mercilessly attacked. Not a second later, her protests were drowned in high-pitched giggles, squeals, squeaks – everything no one would expect to come from the renown lips of Weiss Schnee.

"Weiss, that's so _cute_!" Ruby chuckled, tickling her partner's stomach.

"R-Ruby! Blake st-o-op!" Weiss cried out, laughing uncontrollably now as tears clung to her eyelashes.

"Hey, I want in on the fun, too!" Yang complained.

Ruby and Blake each took one of Weiss's hands, preventing her from struggling as Yang jabbed her fingers into her sides for a jolting jumpstart. Weiss shrieked again before the tickling continued, and despite her best efforts to swat them away, she was easily overpowered.

Of course, the other three did not consider the consequences.

When at long last they let go of their gasping, giggling teammate, Weiss's eyes ran cold like death.

"Um, Weiss?" Ruby took a step back.

"Easy, princess…" Yang was still smirking at the furious blush on the heiress's cheeks.

"It's a shame." Blake sighed regretfully. "She was so good at scratching my ears. Guess I'll never get to feel that again…"

Weiss allowed them their final words before she let out a mortified scream, stomping her foot enough to make the room shake.

A second later, Weiss stalked out of the room, face still fuming, slamming the door behind her with all of her might. The entire room was covered in a thick layer of unforgiving ice, and this did not exclude her teammates.

Though their arms and legs had been frozen to the walls and furniture, the three girls still managed to share amused glances.

"Worth it?" Yang wondered.

"Worth it."

"_So_ worth it."

* * *

**A/N: Ah, I've gotta write more Monochrome (hence the next chapter).**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well after I wrote that first bit, people were begging for "how Weiss became Blake's scratching post" so this happened the next day. It takes place before the previous chapter's events, but it's best to read it after~ Monochrome ahoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Weiss sighed heavily as she finally dropped her books onto the vacant library table. _Finally. Some peace and quiet to study!_

Her boisterous teammates, particularly the sisters -in fact _only_ those two- had been talking too loudly too quickly about things that were too irrelevant to the topics the heiress needed to be studying. Therefore, she ended up stalking out of the room to seek solace in the library, which was empty as far as she could tell. _Perfect. This is the perfect study environment. _She thought, satisfied.

She opened her textbooks contentedly and began breezing through the pages, lost in satisfying concentration.

However, after only a few minutes, another figure caught the corner of her eye and she looked up when she recognized the other girl. "Blake?"

The Faunus girl's ears twitched as she picked up on her teammate's voice. "Ah, hello, Weiss." She greeted, making her way over to the table. "Were they getting too loud for you, too?" Blake had actually been the one to leave the room first, being unable to concentrate on her own recreational readings.

"Yes." Weiss sighed. "I swear, one of these days you and I are going to lose what little sanity we've managed to maintain thus far."

Blake chuckled lightly as she asked with her eyes whether she could sit down beside Weiss. The heiress lifted her palm up invitingly and Blake took the chair beside her.

"So what are you studying?"

"Anatomy of Grimm."

"Oooh, that can get complicated."

"I know. But I'm most fascinated by…"

The two girls became engaged in their conversations, murmuring quietly to one another even though there was not another soul within the library.

A little while into their study session, Weiss perked up when she noticed Blake's ears twitching.

At first, she assumed it was just due to her teammate's interest or curiosity about the material, so she tried to brush it off. But soon, the flicking became more and more distracting and Weiss finally had to inquire.

"Blake, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" Weiss cleared her throat. "Your ears…" They twitched again as Blake's cheeks ran a little pink.

"Ah, well…They just get a bit itchy sometimes." She confessed.

"Well then, don't just ignore the issue!" Putting down the book she had been holding, Weiss reached up to her teammate's head and gave her ears a strong scratch.

Immediately, Blake's entire body shook as the blissful sensation overtook her, her fingers instinctively curling up. Weiss paused, pulling away quickly, fairly flustered herself.

"S-Sorry. I shouldn't have just done that without your permission."

Blake's shoulders sagged a bit with the absence of those perfectly-manicured nails on her ears.

"N-No…" She mumbled. "It was… really nice, actually."

Weiss swallowed. "W-Well then, if your ears are still bothering you…"

Tentatively, she reached back up and scratched the base of Blake's ears once again, earning a small sound in return. Blake could no longer help herself as she leaned in closer to Weiss, desperately trying to inch closer to the source of her bliss. She hummed a bit, and Weiss had to tell herself it was not a purr. She had never seen Blake like this before, so… _happy_.

To be completely honest, it was quite adorable.

Her textbooks forgotten, Weiss continued to scratch the other girl's ears as Blake proceeded to move closer to her. Her hands found their way into Weiss's lap, fingers curling with delight, her nails brushing on the heiress's knees and causing Weiss to bite back a chuckle.

"Weiss…" Blake mumbled. "You must have had cats back at home."

"Actually, I didn't." Weiss admitted. "But to be honest, I always wanted one. Father was allergic, but sometimes I would find one when training outside and try to play with them in secret." It was probably the most daring thing she had ever done as a child.

Blake inched closer again, unable to control herself. "Well then, allow me to inform you that you are _very_ skilled at this."

Weiss blushed slightly. "B-But of course! It's only natural that'd I'd be well-versed in something such as this!" She declared, giving the Faunus's ears a ruffling scratch.

Blake could feel herself slipping, losing to the delightful feeling as she spontaneously scooted closer to Weiss, her fingers straying about the heiress's lap as her nails ghosted over her uniform.

Weiss could remember the stray cats she had pet as a child; Blake was really no different, and certainly no less precious.

But Weiss did recall a few times when the cat she was petting would get so excited it ended up scratching her arm or gnawing her fingers a bit. At first, she was frightened she had hurt the animals, but soon it became clear that it was just the opposite; they were just too happy to control themselves.

She thought that was all the more precious.

Blake seemed to presently be in such a state, eyes closed in bliss, ears trembling, fingers kneading Weiss's thigh excitedly. The heiress bit back another chuckle, amused at just how much Blake was enjoying this; usually the quiet girl would rarely display anything more than a smile, but _this_…

A second later, Weiss's fingers evidently scored over the jackpot, as Blake's hands flashed out in a jerking motion she could not control. Her left hand's nails trailed down Weiss's side as her right ones dug lightly into her lap.

This time it was the heiress who could not control herself as she let slip a high-pitched giggle. She froze, mortified, and Blake did the same after realizing just what had happened.

"Uh… S-Sorry, Weiss." She slowly pulled her hands back into her own lap. "I just got really excited, is all."

The heiress covered her face with one hand in an attempt to conceal her blush.

"N-No, don't be sorry." _That was quite adorable, actually._

"Okay." Blake's ears drooped a bit. "I… didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Of course not!" Weiss replied instantly.

"Then… I guess…" Her ears twitched in amusement. "You're just ticklish, right?"

"Blake Belladonna." Weiss stared at her seriously now. "I swear in the name of the Schnee Dust Company if you _ever_ tell Ruby or Yang about this, I will freeze you all so hard you'll be shivering for weeks. It'll hardly be worth it, do you hear me? Don't you dare ever tell them!" She cried.

Blake smirked to herself.

"Of course not."

* * *

**A/N: Ahahaha welp there you have it!**

**Please review!**


End file.
